L'amour fait mal
by Elinordreams
Summary: Quand on se rends compte trop tard de ses sentiments et que même la plus belle preuve d'amour qui est de faire revenir du coma l'être chère n'aident pas. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'oublier du mieux que l'on peut.


Il était sur un lit d'hôpital, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle n'était pas là. Il sentait bien la présence de Peyton mais c'était de elle dont il avait besoin.

Elle ne viendrait pas, pas après la dispute qu'ils avaient eu.

Elle avait raison cela faisait des années qu'il avait fait un choix mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et surtout le suivre, il avait bien trop peur.

Comment dire à la femme que l'on aime qu'on a peur de ses sentiments qu'elle nous inspire ?

Maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne la reverrait plus, il allait mourir sans elle, sans sa main dans la sienne mais il n'avait même plus la force.

Il revoyait son visage, son sourire, ses yeux émeraudes, son grain de peau si parfait.

Il allait mourir …

Un portable sonna, personne ne décrocha. Le noir, le vide.

Une personne recroquevillée sur elle en larmes.

Elle devrait décrocher, elle saurait qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle était bien trop obnubilée par sa peine et la peine qu'il lui avait infligée lors de cette dispute.

La constatation était qu'elle partait pour Miami dans une semaine et elle ne lui dirait pas, de toute façon à quoi ça servirait …

Danny téléphonait pour la 3ème fois, elle ne répondait pas pour tant il le fallait.

Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'une bombe avait explosé, qu'il était dans le coma.

Le médecin leur avait dit que s'ils voulaient qu'il revienne du coma, une personne devait le réveiller.

Il attendait quelqu'un pour reprendre espoir …

Peyton, Don, Lindsay, Sheldon, Sid, Adam et lui étaient passé près de lui mais sans aucun succès.

Il faut qu'elle revienne !

Danny composa son numéro pour la 4ème fois.

Elle était là, elle l'appelait avec un ravisant sourire, ses belles boucles brunes volants sur ses épaules.

Il voulait la rejoindre mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une image qu'il l'amènerait à la mort sans retour possible quand il touchera cette vision féérique de l'être aimé.

Alors il attend encore un peu mais pas trop longtemps qu'elle arrive enfin.

Elle court, elle ne fait que ça.

Elle avait enfin répondu au 4ème appel de Danny pour s'entendre dire qu'il était dans le coma et qu'il devait se réveiller grâce peut-être à elle.

Elle n'avait pas tout compris, ses larmes et sa douleur brouillant sa raison sa raison.

Elle courrait dans la rue, dans l'hôpital comme une folle jusqu'à les voir et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle allait le retrouver.

Son cœur battit la chamade.

Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, une larme perla sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur leur mains enlaçaient.

Peyton, qui est sa petite amie n'avait pas réussi à le ramener parmi eux.

Le médecin avait juste hoché la tête en disant :

-Ce n'est pas vous.

Depuis ces mots résonnent dans la pièce où il attend.

Elle aurait été moins blessé si ses coéquipiers avaient réussi à le réveiller mais non , il ne reste plus que le jeune femme grecque à venir et Peyton sait déjà qu'elle arrivera à le faire revenir.

Lindsay leva la tête en entendant les pas de son amie.

Elle lui sourit et arriva près d'elle pour la prendre sans ses bras.

-Tu es son dernier espoir, Stella.

Stella soupira, ses collègues arrivèrent et furent soulager de la voir.

Ils lui sourirent tous.

Elle déglutit difficilement et prit le chemin de la chambre.

Le médecin la salua et expliqua l'état de santé de mac, elle frissonna effrayé en pensant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se réveiller.

Elle croisa le regard meurtri de Peyton et alla la voir.

-Peyton, si jamais il se réveille. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Je t'écoute, murmura Peyton la peur au ventre.

-Dis-lui que c'est toi qu'il l'a réveillé, prends de suite ma place auprès de lui.

-Je … Oui… Merci. Pourquoi fais-tu ça tu pourrais l'avoir en faisant ça.

Stella sourit tristement et répondit :

-Tu l'aimes. Je veux juste qu'il ne sache pas pour moi, s'il te plait.

-Ok. Merci Stella, murmura Peyton.

Elle entra dans la chambre et prit la main de Mac dans la sienne.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un pardon.

Elle regarda par la vitre pour voir ses collègues lui sourire.

Elle commença alors son monologue.

-Je sais que tu m'entends… S'il te plait Mac reviens ! Des gens ont besoin de toi ici. Si tu m'entends serre moi la main.

Mac commença à partir vers cette illusion de la femme qu'il aime quand une voix le retint, sa voix.

Elle était enfin arrivé, à présent il sentait sa main dans la sienne, il entendait ses mots.

Mac se détourna de l'illusion pour revenir au présent juste pour elle.

-Mac, revient s'il te plait, supplia Stella les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit sa main toujours dans la sienne.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie Mac, reviens ne me quitte pas…

Les autres derrière la vitre regardèrent cette scène avec souffrance et tristesse.

Tout d'un coup les machines sonnèrent toutes en même temps et le médecin arriva pour l'ausculter.

Il se releva et fit un sourire à Stella.

-Mr Taylor ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux et ça grâce à vous.

Stella lui sourit reconnaissante.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Mac, lui baisa le front et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime, pardonne moi. Ma place n'est pas ici.

Elle lâcha sa main et dans un dernier regard elle sortit de la chambre, elle regarda Peyton et lui fit signe d'y aller.

Stella commençait à partir sous les regards de ses collègues quand Sheldon l'interpella et la rejoignait dans le Hall.

-Pourquoi partir ?

-Parce qu'il a choisi.

-C'est à cause de la dispute d'hier ? Demanda Sheldon.

Stella ferme les yeux et respira un grand coup en repensant à la dispute d'hier soir.

**Flash-Back : **

Stella embrassa tendrement la joue d'Adam avant de rejoindre Mac dans son bureau qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

Stella entra dans le bureau un grand sourire aux lèvres soulagé de s'être expliqué avec Adam sur cette erreur d'une nuit.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé son ami en éclaircissant certains points.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Mac qui avait le visage fermé et visiblement contrarié.

-Mac, ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu parlais à Adam ? Vous n'avez pas d'enquête en ce moment ensemble.

Stella blêmit, Mac était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait mettre au courant de la terrible erreur qu'elle avait commise.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui mentir longtemps.

Elle tordit ses mains en avançant vers son meilleur ami.

-Euh … Conversation privée…

Sa réponse n'avait guère convaincu Mac qui la regardait toujours.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment.

Mac la rattrapa par la main et la ramena vers lui, il releva son menton.

Il avait une vague idée de ce qui pouvait troubler son amie mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça se réalise.

-J'ai couché avec Adam …

Mac choquait par ses propos lâcha son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux horrifiés.

-Non, non dis-moi que tu rigoles ! Stella, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Pas toi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux tout en hochant la tête pour une réponse positive.

Il envoya valser tous ce qu'il se trouvait sur son bureau et se posta devant la grande vitre, tournant ainsi le dos à la jeune femme qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets et qui se tordait les mains.

Mais Mac n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la regarder en face de sitôt.

-Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !

-Mais Mac …

-Non, je ne veux plus te voir, tu me dégoute !

Stella resta figée et une lame lui transperça le cœur, puis la colère monta en elle.

-Mac, je suis d'accord que tu te sentes un peu trahi parce que étant mon meilleur ami, tu aurais dû être courant je sais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles ainsi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble que je sache ! Tu es juste mon meilleur ami et je te signale que tu ne m'as dit tout de suite que tu étais avec Peyton, pourtant je n'en ai pas fait un drame national il me semble ! Surtout quand je l'ai su par Peyton elle-même et non par toi, MON meilleur ami ! Lança-t-elle en criant.

Stella tremblait de rage, elle vit mac se retourner vers elle, ses yeux gris montrant toute sa fureur que Stella recula de quelques pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! T'imaginer toi et lui. C'est … juste immonde ! Il est indigne de toi ! Tu comprends ça ? On parle d'Adam là !

Mac était furieux mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi, et c'est sûrement ce dernier élément qui le troublait le plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi savoir Stella, sa Stella dans les bras d'Adam le révulsait autant pas plus le pourquoi du comment il lui en voulait à elle, alors que comme elle venait de lui signaler il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ses relations, il était juste son meilleur ami et c'est certainement le JUSTE qui ne passe pas.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un de ses collègues obtiennent ce que depuis longtemps, et inconsciemment, il voulait.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé son regard n'avait trompé personne mais comme toujours la fougueuse Stella avait relevé la tête avec orgueil.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas continuer à lui cracher son venin car il avait trop mal, mal de ce n'être rendu compte de rien.

-Stella, sors je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ça !

Stella ne voyais qu'une solution, elle posa d'une main ferme son badge sur le bureau de son ancien ami et elle partit sans un regard pour lui.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Stella ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard noisette de Sheldon.

-Il t'aime tu en as conscience ?

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Sheldon. J'ai assez attendu après lui. Je l'ai vraiment aimé mais il n'a jamais rien vu, il a préféré sortir avec Peyton et il ose me faire la leçon parce que j'ai fait une erreur d'un soir ! S'il est vraiment ainsi alors ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je m'en vais à Miami, j'ai demandé ma mutation, ne me regarde pas ainsi Sheldon. C'est fini j'ai besoin de vivre et de voir ailleurs. Alors oui je vais avoir horriblement mal et il va me manquer, vous allez tous me manquer mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, il m'a trop fait mal hier soir. Il m'aime je le sais mais c'est trop tard l'amour ne résous pas tous les problèmes, la preuve ! Je prendrais des nouvelles de vous dès que je pourrais et j'espère vous voir venir à Miami parce que vous allez horriblement me manquer, vous êtes ma famille, l'unique mais il faut que chacun prenne ces responsabilités, lui avec Peyton et moi avec une nouvelle vie. Je lui ai écrite un lettre je pensais la poster mais je te l'a confis donne la lui. Tu vas me manquer Sheldon.

Elle finit sa tirade en pleurant et Sheldon pleurait aussi, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a serra du plus fort qu'il le pu, il embrassa ses cheveux indomptables et la laissa partir avec comme dernier lien la lettre qu'il tenait pour son supérieur.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Mac et vit toute l'équipe autour de lui, tous avaient un regard plein d'espoirs mais Sheldon fit un léger signe de tête pour leur signifier qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Lindsay se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pleura dans les bras de Danny, les autres étaient juste abasourdis par cette nouvelle, ils étaient complétement perdu.

Puis Sheldon s'avança et tendit un papier à Mac.

_**Mac,**_

_**Je sais que tu m'en veux mais c'était un soir où j'étais trop seule et trop perdue pour savoir ce que je faisais en fait si je savais ce je faisais : Je pensais à toi comme toujours toi et ta magnifique relation avec Peyton, à moi qui comme d'habitude ne servait à rien vu que tu préférais aller voir ailleurs.**_

_**Imagine ma peine, quand je me rends compte que la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler à tout je ne pouvais pas lui dire la chose la plus importante de ma vie parce que ça te concernait et que j'avais peur de briser notre amitié si précieuse à mes yeux.**_

_**Prends soin de toi, courage camarade.**_

Mac pleura beaucoup, il ne revit plus jamais Stella, il quitta pet après sa sortie de l'hôpital Peyton et viva sa vie seul en ne pensant qu'à elle.

Parce que parfois à trop attendre après l'amour on n'en retire rien de bon et même cette amour ne peut suffire à des années de non-dits et de silence.


End file.
